


“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Blindfolds, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 64





	“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> The situation described below is a consensual sex, sort of a roleplay two adults engage in. Even if I didn't mention safe word and aftercare (since it's a short ficlet), please have in mind this is what always should support and follow rough sex and BDSM dynamics.

Zoro -not counting you, the apple of his eye- had two big sacred things in his life: his swords and his favorite sake. He was _not_ sharing, hardly even letting anyone hold their gaze too long on his precious belongings. He hardly even tolerated you around, letting you touch his swords only from time to time (but not _too often_ and only with him around, they were too dangerous to let you too close) and sharing booze (the private stash, the booze bought as a crew’s supply he treated as kind of a common good anyway) only when he was in a very good mood. You didn’t even try to think about playing with the weapons anyway, that’d be too disrespectful and too reckless.

But sake? That was a tad different story.

You knew well where he was hiding the bottles, away from curious eyes and throats of the crew. The sake for bad days was stored in that one particular locker in the back of the gym, pushed between spare shirts and tugged into rags for additional safety. He trusted you enough to share this secret with you. After all, you had never tried to steal it. You had been only teasing him. And Zoro, in his own secret and grumpy way, loved it.

That’s why you made a little scene of your secret escapade, wearing his favorite clothes and making sure he saw you climbing up the crow’s nest. You felt his heavy gaze on your back, booty and thighs as you were making your way up there. The gaze of a predator who spotted his prey. The game was on, you only had to let him “catch” you.

Such an impatient boy he was, appearing behind you mere minutes after you got the special sake out of the locker. He caught your wrist and twisted it almost painfully, pulled you close against his broad chest, mere inches away from his face. Sharp and musky, his natural scent filled your nose, your heart was already beating faster in excitement. The shadow on his face, the dangerous gleam in his eyes were telling you everything: he was going to get rough.

Exactly as you wanted.

“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.” He grinded out and seized the bottle from your hand. “Who gave you permission to get through my stuff?”

You pulled the most innocent face you could, “I have no idea what you are talking about. It just happened to lay there.”

He twisted your whole arm and smashed you against the wall, a thud pushed the air out of your lungs. As he pressed against you and rubbed against your booty, you felt his erection growing rapidly. Impatient, needy swordsman.

“Do I need to remind you how a good girl should behave?” He rasped into your ear, his voice so loud and throaty your legs already felt weak. “Should I beat discipline into you? Is this what you want?”

Instead of answering, you shamelessly and challengingly pushed hips against him, rubbing your curves against his hardening cock. Sharp pull on your hair held you in place but couldn’t stop lewd sounds you made. Zoro groaned. He was way too weak for you.

His bandana cut your vision - he wrapped it around your head and tied tightly, not caring about strands of your hair getting into the knot. Your senses reacted almost immediately: sharp, wary and oversensitive, exactly as he wanted. Zoro not only wanted to take you hard: he wanted you to feel it even more. 

He kicked your legs spread and pulled down your pants and underwear. Holding you firmly in place by an arm twisted behind your back, he kneaded your ass with a free hand, sinking nails deep into your sensitive flesh. Once satisfied with the view, he reached between your legs and spread your lower lips, fingers sweeping along the slit.

“Already so wet, huh?” He groaned, lust almost overtaking his mind and senses. “You really like when I show you your place.”

Rustle of his sash and pants falling down were like a melody for your ears. Grabbing you by hair once again, he pushed you against the wall so hard you almost screamed, forcing you to arch for him, to bend so nicely he could take you exactly as he wanted.

He didn’t lose time for preparation. Once he lined with your hole, he entered you so hard you saw white in the darkness.

“You. Damn. Brat.” Zoro was hissing into your ear, each word pointed by the rough and powerful thrust of hips, by the harsh pull on your hair and arm. “You. Impossible. Woman.”

You could only moan and scream, abandoning yourself to his mercy, giving him everything you got. His rough ministrations were causing you pain - the good pain, the soreness you craved in your masochism, the power you desired in your submissiveness. Thrust after thrust, he was pushing deep inside you, lewd slaps filling your ears, matching the rapid rhythm of your heart, pulsing of blood in your ears. Taken from behind, you were slammed against the wall to the point of losing breath, rough wood rubbing against your skin barely protected by the shirt he didn’t rip off.

Zoro let you go only for a second, only to grab your hips and to fill you with his hot seed, pumping his big and thick load with rapid, chaotic and deep thrusts. Sudden imbalance made you fall on the floor, face down as your legs crumpled, too shaky to support your weight. He was still holding your hips, letting his seed flow freely down your thighs, leaving your cunt empty and burning for a release. When he finally let you drop whole on the floor with a loud thud, a disappointed moan escaped your lips.

“Don’t think we have ended here.” He grabbed you by the hair again, forcing you on your knees, rubbing your face against his, yet again, hardening cock. “There’s still plenty I have to teach you. Open your mouth.”

And so you did, happy to obey and to be disciplined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
